Una pequeña esperanza
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: En Kame House, Dieciocho sonreía al cielo, viendo la estela que había dejado su hermano al irse a toda velocidad ¿Que era esa nueva expresión que había visto en él? Reto de la caracola, de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


" _El futuro ya se ve, se puede hasta tocar soplando con los vientos nuevos"_

 _Vientos de cambio- Scorpions_

* * *

 _ **Una pequeña esperanza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reto de la caracola de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Levantó el vuelo totalmente seguro a la decisión tomada, no le parecía justo que su hermana estuviese viviendo la mejor vida, y él ahí, recluido en un parque buscándola por todas partes.

La había visto una tarde, mientras sobrevolaba el cielo en su habitual búsqueda ¡6 malditos años buscándola! Y ella ahí, en el lugar que menos esperaba verla en el mundo.

En medio del océano, pudo ver la casita rosa, la inscripción roja en la pared frontal.

—Kame House —Leyó ¿Por qué su hermana estaría en aquel lugar? Si ahí fue donde buscaron a Goku hace tantos años.

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia la isla, tratando de ver algo.

La vio, ella estaba sacando unas sabanas y colgándolas en un cable ¿Que pasaba ahí? ¿Había pasado de ser una poderosa androide, a la sirvienta de aquel anciano?

Mientras descendía podía ver más a su hermana, conocía sus manías: La forma en que se pasaba el cabello por detrás de la oreja, o la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando él decía algo estúpido.

Aterrizó detrás de ella, pisando la arena con suavidad.

—Que alegría verte, Dieciocho —Saludó con frialdad, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se girará lentamente a verlo— ¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí? —Le sonrió.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo, apartó la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

—¡6 años, Dieciocho! ¡Te estuve buscando por 6 años!

—Ya baja la voz, Diecisiete. Deja de hacer berrinches.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué preferiste, de una extraña manera, volverte la sirvienta del anciano? —Dieciocho sólo rió.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes la mala costumbre de tomar conclusiones apresuradas? —Ella levantó una ceja—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa.

—¿Y tú podrías explicármelo? Porque no se me ocurre nada.

—Dieciocho, escuché gritos —Escucharon detrás. Lapis enarcó una ceja al reconocer aquel tembloroso tono.

—No juegues —Se giró para ver, como lo imaginó, a Krilin. El calvo, que ya no era tan calvo, lo miró nervioso.

—Oh, hola Diecisiete —El androide levantó una ceja, miró a su hermana, que le mostraba, de forma orgullosa y con una sonrisa torcida, el dorado aro que estaba en su dedo anular. Luego, volvió a mirar al enano, que se rascaba nervioso la cabeza y notó también el anillo.

—Te casaste con el enano —El androide rió—, pensé que tenías buenos gustos, hermana.

La androide solo lo miró.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste, Dieciocho? —Volvió a preguntar el androide, su hermana solo desvió la mirada.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué planes tenías? ¿Querías seguir con tus jueguitos y ponernos a perseguir a un hombre muerto? —Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos, mirándola sin entender— Goku está muerto, murió en lo de Cell.

—Entonces no tenemos propósito —Replicó el androide.

—Tú te haces tu propio propósito —Krilin miraba a los hermanos, no quería entrar, pues quería estar ahí por si algo se salía de control. A pesar de que sabía que su esposa podía controlar todo, pero sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí, apoyándola—. Diecisiete, por lo que veo sigues igual: aferrándote al pasado… Por eso no te busqué ¿Sabes? Porque… —Y ella bajó la mirada entristecida.

—¿Porque qué?

—Porque quería un futuro diferente —¿Estaba sonrojada? ¿Desde cuando su hermana se sonroja? ¿Qué era aquel brillo en sus ojos?

—¿Mami? —Se escuchó detrás, una voz dulce y delicada. La androide, quién solía ser una asesina, levantó su mirada a ese ser que le había dado luz a su vida. Diecisiete, extrañado ante la voz, se dio la vuelta, para ver a una pequeña niña, de unos dos años, aferrada a la pierna del guerrero, de su padre.

¿Una hija? ¿Su hermana tenía una hija?

¿Eso era siquiera posible?

—Ella es Marron —Dijo Krilin acariciando la espalda de la bebé—, es nuestra hija.

La pequeña clavó sus ojos oscuros en él con timidez, y él pudo contemplar el amor en aquellos ojos inocentes, sintió como si algo en él se calentara.

La pequeña le dio una sonrisita y estiró su manita saludándolo. Y él, paralizado ante aquel pequeño ser, le devolvió el saludo por inercia, una diminuta sonrisa apareció un su rostro.

—¿Te quedas a almorzar? —La sonrisa burlona de su hermana lo hizo despertar del hechizo en que lo había sumergido la pequeña rubia.

Sintió nervios, al verse en aquel estado tan vulnerable.

—Yo… Sólo quería saber como estabas —Y sin despedirse, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, levantó el vuelo.

¿Estaba sonriendo?

Volvió a mirar hacia donde había dejado la isla, si su hermana había podido crear una familia, había podido olvidar los horrores que vivieron con Gero ¿Por qué él no? ¿Por qué no avanzar? ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, y un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, apresuró el vuelo hacia el parque.

En Kame House, Dieciocho sonreía al cielo, viendo la estela que había dejado su hermano al irse a toda velocidad ¿Que era esa nueva expresión que había visto en él?

* * *

 ** _Nota: Debido a la frase de esa canción... Me salió esto... Además, por un bello Dou de 17 conociendo a Marron ¡Es que no hay más nada hermoso que esos bellos fan arts de 17 y Marron! ¡Rebasan la ternura!_**

 ** _Sí, es chiquito, pero quise notar de que 17 seenfrasca en el pasado, y la visita a su hermana le abre los ojos (?_**

 ** _AAyyy! No sé que más decir!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**


End file.
